Druilld Fisto
by Pyre the Claw-hog
Summary: This is a story about Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, and their son, Druilld(pronounced "Drell") Fisto. Maris Brood will be included later in the story. AU. Anakin never became Darth Vader, and was killed by Palpatine. Starkiller is Palpatine's apprentice. Kitaayla. M. Brood x OC. Rated M for blood, gore, and violence. Will update very slowly.
**CHAPTER I**

 **KIT FISTO**

 _Death. Wish it would take hold of me._ I thought to myself. _NO! Stop thinking like that Kit!_ I felt like my guts were spilling out onto floor from where Sidious slashed me. The pain was almost too intense to bear. One of the clones, who had apparently disobeyed the order to kill all Jedi, or "Order 66", as he called it, smuggled me out of the Supreme Chancellor's office and got me medical attention from one of the other clones, a field medic, who had disobeyed Order 66 as well. The medic did a good job sewing up the gash in my abdomen. When I came to, I noticed the clone who had helped me in the senate building.

"What's your name, and are there any other clones around here who might be able to help us out?" I asked him.

"Follow me." he replied, then turned and started walking toward a sewer hatch. He opened the hatch and slid down, landing almost silently in the waist deep water. I followed him for a half kilometer before he stopped in front of another hatch, this one guarded by two more clones. "Lieutenant Wildfire, Sergeant Sharpshot, we have a guest. Let us through." the clone said to the guards. One of them had a flamethrower, whom I guessed was Wildfire. The other one was holding a sniper rifle, which made my prediction all the more logical.

"Sir, yes sir Commander!" the one with the sniper rifle responded, before opening the hatch, which I recognized to be a blast door.

"You must be the Jedi that Poppers sewed up. I'm CL 2574301, otherwise known as Lieutenant Wildfire. The one with the sniper rifle is CS 88953, commonly called Sergeant Sharpshot. The grim one that brought you here is CC 109877, or Commander Battalion, though the rest of us just call him Commander." Wildfire said extending his free hand.

"I am Master Kit Fisto, though I see no need for formalities, so you may call me Kit." I said, shaking his hand. Then we walked through the open blast doors, and my eyes had to adjust to the light. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light, I saw four other clones. Two of them were arm-wrestling, the third was messing around with a piece of metal that looked like bronze or brass, and the fourth was juggling a med-pack and four droid-poppers. I saw that Wildfire had red, orange, and yellow armor. Sharpshot's armor was blue, green, and black. Battalion's armor had orange on the arms, black on the gauntlets, white on the breastplate, green and grey on the greaves and boots, and white, blue, and yellow on the helmet.

"Wildfire, continue on with the introductions."

"Sir, yes sir Commander! This is CC 777, A.K.A. Captain Jackpot." Wildfire stated, gesturing to the red and white armored ARC-trooper who was arm-wrestling with a red and black armored clone. "The one that Jackpot is arm-wrestling with is CP 659837, Wreckage, our absolute _fail_ of a pilot. Unfortunately, he's also our _only_ pilot. The jump-trooper messing around with his fusion blaster's main fusion chamber is our tech master, CT 41905782, Wires." Wildfire said, indicating the blue and white armored jump-trooper. "And this is the man who managed to sew you up before he had to come back down here: CFM 3246, or, as we like to call him: Poppers, because of his overuse of droid poppers and his underuse of his blaster. Give me those things before you waste them on the rest of us." Wildfire finished, snatching the droid poppers away from the green and white armored medic.

"Very funny." Poppers growled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Then he turned to me. "Good to see your up around though General. Orders?"

"Pack your bags and get ready to fly. We're headed for Felucia." I said, answering his question.

"Uh… if you don't mind me asking sir… why Felucia? That planet is still teeming with clones loyal to that _**KRIFFING,**_ _**STANG**_ _**FACED,**_ _**SLEEMO,**_ Palpatine. Besides, I suck at hyperspeed. I think Wires would do a better job." Wreckage said, the others' faces going white at the thought of Wreckage piloting a ship at lightspeed.

* * *

 **Please feel free to use these OCs:**

 **Pyre Sol the Claw-hog- Pyre was once the prince of Blaze's home world, before being mutated by the Blacklight Virus and moved to the world of the Arabian Nights. All rights for the Blacklight Virus go to the creators of the game _Prototype_. I did not invent the Blacklight Virus. I am simply using it in my story. He has both Pyrokinesis and Psychokinesis. Pyre's mother, Blaze, was killed in the assassination attempt that mutated him. He was three years old at the time. His baby sister, Ulbara, was 3 months old when Blaze died, leaving Silver as the ruler of the Sol Kingdom. When Pyre was 7, he was sucked into the world of the Arabian Nights. When he was 8, he was taken in by Savol Roi and Petillika Rye. When he was 26, he met Cora Flamespine the Were-hog, Guardian of the Seven World Rings. When he was 30, he married Cora. When he was 32, their son Blacklight was born. for the next 16 years of his life, he trained Blacklight to take Cora's place as Guardian of the Seven World Rings. When he was 50, he started a rebellion against the Erazor Djinn. When he was 53, he died in battle with Erazor, and his son Blacklight took over as leader of the Rebellion. Pyre has no idea what a year is. He refers to a person's age in "Moons" or months. If you asked him his age when he was 10 years old, he would tell you that he is 120 Moons old. His fur is the same color as Silver's, and he has a small patch of chest fur on his chest, and his quills curve forward. He is dressed in an Arabian keffiyeh, or desert mask, which covers his face, and a desert robe which covers the rest of his body,aside from his arms, which are muscly, black, and furless. Each one has a large orange vein curling down it. Instead of hands, he has five black claws that can close into a cone over its base: his wrist. Pyre's forearms get wider and wider, until they reach the area that his wrists would be, with a radius of 2 inches.**

 **Savol Roi- Savol Roi is a mobian Stag(male Elk), with Chaos powers similar to Shadow's. In the reality that he, Pyre, and Petillika are native too, Prof. Gerald created an army of Ultimate Lifeforms to defend the galaxy from the Black Arms, sending two to each inhabited planet. Savol and Shadow were like brothers, until they were separated by Savol's disappearance into the world of the Arabian Nights. Two years before being sucked into the Arabian Nights, Savol killed Scourge for raping Petillika. His Chaos powers are: _Chaos Beam_ , where Savol gets down on all fours, pointing his antlers at his target, and fires a beam of Chaos energy from each of the razor sharp tips of his antlers. This attack is the equivalent to Shadow's _Chaos Blast_ attack. The next attack, _Chaos Bolt_ , is the equivalent to Shadow's _Chaos Spear_ attack. However, the execution and the power itself differ from _Chaos Spear_. Savol extends both of his fists, and two bolts of Chaos Lightning are fired from each fist. Savol impaled Scourge with his antlers right after using this attack on him. He shares his final power with all other Ultimate Lifeforms: _Chaos Control_. However, he does not require a Chaos Emerald to utilize this power. He has strong feelings for Petillika, though he does not know if she feels the same way. He has killed several others for attempting to beat up Pyre because of the Claw-hog's mutation. He wears the traditional Celtic tribal male attire and has Celtic tattoos on his arms.**

 **Petillika Rye- Petillika is a mobian Doe(female Deer or Elk), with extreme prowess in Karate, Judo, and Tae-Kwon-Do. She and Shadow were like brother and sister, though she had always hoped for more than a brother/sister relationship with Savol. She is completely oblivious to his feelings for her. She was raped by Scourge two years before being sucked into the world of the Arabian Nights. When she and Savol found a shivering and homeless Pyre Sol, they took him in and she acted as a mother figure to the young Claw-hog. She wears the traditional Celtic tribal female attire and has Celtic tattoos on her arms.**

 **Please keep in mind that they are from a reality where Sonic is with Sally, Amy is with Shadow, Knuckles is with Shade, Sally isn't bitchy, and Scourge and Blaze are dead, so they will be quite shocked the first time they see alternate relationships, Sally being bitchy, or Scourge or Blaze even being alive. They do not have the same morals as Team Freedom, Team Fighters, or even Team Dark, and will not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in their way while on a mission. Pyre should be 125 Moons old at the start of your story. I do, after all, have the rights to him. if you want to figure out how old 125 Moons is, do the math.**


End file.
